


Drabble collection

by jello12451



Series: Misc MCYT Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Misc oneshots I couldn't expand into a full story LMAO, Prompt: Death, Prompt: Eternal, Prompt: Tranquility, Songfic, X2, as always, haha rip, hopefully some fluff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: Latest prompt: Tranquility:I suppose there's a kind of tranquility that comes with emptiness, huh?Interesting world.Just a oneshot/drabble collection. These will probably average like 500 words or smth because I post 1k+ things in separate works but yeah. Most prompts are from BlueQuills' discord server but you can comment your own if you'd like. Doesn't guarantee I'll do them tho
Relationships: Will all be platonic but idk yet
Series: Misc MCYT Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107116
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40





	1. Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> BlueQuills' discord is great go join:  
> https://discord.gg/CAAZrBeJAV
> 
> Gonna be honest I don't even have a document for this so this is literally just me brainrotting and posting because why not but hope you guys enjoy nonetheless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Hey.  
> Uh. I don't think you should be here.  
> You know what? You're reading this anyway. So... hi. I'm Ranboo. You've probably heard of me.  
> ...who am I kidding? Of course you've heard of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Ranboo  
> Additional Tags: breaking fourth wall, uhhhh angst and that's pretty much it ig  
> Word count: 334

Oh. Hey.

Uh. I don't think you should be here.

You know what? You're reading this anyway. So... hi. I'm Ranboo. You've probably heard of me.

...who am I kidding? Of course you've heard of me.

After all, in your reality, my story is but a roleplay, a tale crafted for entertainment. 

But I guess you're here now. In my universe. Where the story is very much real, and where I've lived through every single second of it.

It wasn't a fun experience. 

Then again, if there's one thing that's eternal, it's that nothing is eternal.

Hmm, eternal. What a funny word.

E-ter-nal. 

Synonymous with forever. 

Nothing is eternal. I learned this the hard way. Not the friendships I've built, not the monsters that spawn, not how long the lives on our forearms last. 

Hmm. Perhaps death is eternal.

But why aren't others?

Why do people have to chose sides?

Ah, sorry, dear reader. It gets hard to remember that you're reading this. Like it's a mere transcript, ink on paper, or lights on a screen. I don't understand your world, but it seems like the illusion of eternity there is better kept.

I wish it could be the same here.

Even Tommy and Tubbo. Even their friendship, the one thing I thought would last forever- splintered. Though it's rebuilt... that doesn't make it eternal, doesn't it?

...does it make it eternal?

But no, that's not how eternity works...

...is it?

I'll be frank with you, stranger. I don't know what eternity is anymore. We always say "for eternity"- throwing it around like it's an easy promise to make. 

Tubbo made that promise to me before, too. But then- L'Manburg is no more. That eternal home is gone. 

What do I do?

What is eternity, really?

Am I doomed to drift forever, without a single, stable, eternal point that I can trust with a hundred percent certainty?

...how I wish I could trust the world around me.

Eternally.

Hmm.

What a funny word, indeed.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Tubbo? Tubbo, you’re going to stay alive. You hear me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tommy, Tubbo  
> Additional Tags: Implied Character Death, angst  
> Word Count: 100
> 
> Bluequills wanted death in 100 words.  
> I delivered.

“...Tommy?”

”Yeah?”

”What do you suppose death is like?”

“...Tubbo, you’re going to make it. I don’t care. The others are here, they’re getting regens, you will _not_ bleed out on me. Do you understand?”

”They won’t make it.”

”I don’t care.”

”That’s not how death works, Tommy.”

”It is if I want it to be.”

”...”

“...Tubbo? Tubbo! Tubbo, you have to wake up! Don’t- don’t, don’t sleep, no no no no-“

”...’m sorry.”

”Tubbo, no, _no-_ “

“...see you.”

“Tubbo- Tubbo? TUBBO!“

~

Sometimes, you aren’t there when you’re needed.

Sometimes, you let them slip away.

Sometimes, you lose against time.


	3. Death Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Ranboo?”
> 
> ”Yeah?”
> 
> ”Do you remember what the stars look like?”
> 
> ”...no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ranboo, Tommy, Tubbo, Philza, Fundy  
> Additional Tags: death. x5. :)  
> Word count: 100
> 
> Bluequills wanted 5 deaths in 100 words apparently lmao

“...Ranboo?”

”Yeah?”

”Do you remember what the stars look like?”

”...no.”

Inside Pandora’s Vault, there were five prisoners. Ranboo, Tubbo, Tommy, Phil, and even Fundy was there.

It wasn’t the maximum security prison. But it was enough.

”...they found him, didn’t they?” Tubbo whispered. “That’s why. They found him, but can’t find us.”

”Perhaps they never will.” Phil mutters.

Tommy shook his head resolutely. “They’ll find us. I’m sure.”00

On January 20th, five were taken.

They were never found.

_Fundy starved to death._

_Ph1lza starved to death._

_Ranboo starved to death._

_Tubbo starved to death._

_Tommy starved to death._


	4. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose there's a kind of tranquility that comes with emptiness, huh?
> 
> Interesting world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Puffy  
> Additional tags: Songfic, Angst  
> Word Count: 768

I suppose there's a kind of tranquility that comes with emptiness, huh?

Interesting world.

_When I arrived I saw the land they loved in mess_

I don't know. I mean, I thought we had tranquility a long time ago. I don't really know what to do at this point. It's so... It's so empty. I don't like it. 

In all honesty, I don't know what I was thinking when I joined the Dream SMP. Perhaps, after all the wars and- well. November 16th. I thought there would be peace and no unrest for a while.

At least for the sake of the children.

_Brick by brick, slab by slab, I used my hands_

I don't know why it seems like only Sam agrees with me about that.

I'm not supposed to be the parent on this server, right? That's supposed to be Phil's job. As a father figure, and all that. He lives in the north, now, where tranquility blankets them like protection. No one dares to approach them after the execution incident.

Maybe he has his own reasons. But before he explains himself, I'm not forgiving him. 

_It felt warmer, as they say, it's more beautified_

I don't really know what to make of L'Manburg. Beautiful place, yeah. Somewhat peaceful. It flourished even better before the whole Manburg-Pogtopia war, I'm told. But I'm a knight for Eret, am I not? And Eret is the king of the Dream SMP. Not L'Manburg.

Still looked pretty, though. The Chinese lanterns Ghostbur hung up. The way the water rippled as the wind blew.

It was nice.

_History itself will not repeat, but will it rhyme?_

Will it?

I don't know. 

Well, now I know the answer. But I didn't. Thought that maybe the tranquility was here to stay, and it wouldn't be broken.

Look where that got us.

_The list was empty, slates were clean  
_ _We built an interesting scene  
I'm sworn to something I think that I can do  
Protect my friends, I'm sure we'll never lose_

It was fine, at first. L'Manburg and the Dream SMP agreed to not have any conflicts for quite some time. Worked out, for a while. I didn't mind being a knight of the Dream SMP, even if it meant I'm officially at odds with L'Manburg.

They can't stop me from helping the rebuilding.

_And when I stayed, I felt something growing strong_

So things went on. And I guess L'Manburg was no longer the "good" side of the story.

Exile was terrible, I'm told.

Shouldn't the good side always win? Isn't that how the stories work?

 _Was blinded by the force that told me I'll_ _belong_

But I guess not. Unless L'Manburg really wasn't meant to be.

It's funny how easily the tranquility of a nation can be destroyed so... simply. Just some TNT and withers, and three people- one vengeful, one purely for destruction, and one... I don't understand Phil's motives, yet.

He's a terrible father.

_It seems that all my decisions, my beliefs were wrong_

Is there another reasoning?

How do you justify the murder of your own son?

(How do you justify the execution of your own brother? The exile of your best friend?)

_I realized I sided with the demons all along_

And even after that, there was literally no tranquility. After all, tranquility is what happens when there's peace, right? There was no peace, after that.

We all knew Tubbo and Tommy were going to get those discs back.

Like cowards, none of us stopped them.

_My mind was empty, full of sin  
_ _The world was pulled apart it seems  
_ _I'm sworn to something that I believed was true  
_ _I told myself there's nothing else to lose_

I had nothing.

Then, I thought- maybe having nothing is what I need for peace. For tranquility.

And then the crimson came along, and now we're fighting again.

It feels like it will never end.

_Lost my lover, lost her land  
War is over, lost command  
_ _Cast thy burden, I'll understand  
_ _There is nothing left to lose_

Perhaps it won't. Now I'm the leader of the resistance to the Eggpire.

I'll take help where I can get it. Anything for peace.

Anything for tranquility.

_The walls are empty, left unseen..._

I ignore the rubble that is L'Manburg.

_What a life it must have been..._

I ignore the crater that was once a nation.

_I'm sworn to something that I don't think I can do..._

I ignore the lives people have lost and push forward.

_At least for them, there's nothing left to lose..._

After all, I don't have a choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Empty by Precious Jewel Amor. You should listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVuHNNV-TKI

**Author's Note:**

> Plugs yay  
> My own discord server: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf  
> My YT channel (I post songs): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA  
> Dream SMP Musical: https://linktr.ee/Name404


End file.
